Eternos Compañeros de Vida
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Por que una persona no puede sobrevivir dos veces a la misma historia... un Two-shot que Narra dos dolorosos momentos entre la familia Weasley
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Eternos compañeros de Vida

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.. expto mis libros de Hp, esos si son mios! XD_

_"Este fic participa del reto "En tiempos de guerra" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

-¡Bombarda!-grito desde la parte superior de sus pulmones, sabía que solo tenían una oportunidad de sacar a todas esas familias del lugar, no era justo para ellos, eran en su mayoría muggles asustados que por su cercanía con algún mago habían sido capturados y torturados por el Lord.

La pared de piedra cayó y Fabián coloco una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro que fue imitada por su gemelo en la parte frontal del grupo, ya casi estaban fuera del lugar.

-Salgan todos, manténganse unidos, tienen que llegar a las rejas, ahí habrá alguien que los ayudara- aseguró Gideon después de algunos momentos en que las personas permanecieron estáticas.

-¡Protego!- gritaron en sincronía cuando alcanzaron a divisar, por el rabillo del ojo, como un grupo de ocho mortifagos se acercaban por la parte frontal del pasillo.

-¡Corran!- los apremio Gideon poniéndose de acuerdo con su hermano con un simple cruce de miradas, ellos estaban entrenados para este tipo de cosas, se dijo tratando de no pensar en lo devastada que había lucido su hermanita cuando se enteró de la misión que emprenderían, al menos Fabián y él la habían dejado en manos de un buen hombre por si algo llegaba a pasarles.

Instantáneamente se vieron rodeados por los hombres que al parecer habían dejado de lado sus máscaras para pelear con mayor libertad o quizás solo los habían pillado desprevenidos, sonrió amargamente ante esto, quizá si hubiesen sido más sutiles no se habrían ni dado cuenta de que habían liberado a los prisioneros.

Sentía que la batalla duraba horas, tres de los mortifagos habían logrado burlar sus barreras y salir en pos de los muggles, aunque Fabián había noqueado a uno pocos metros más adelante, aún tenían a cinco combatiendo contra ellos.

Un grito de dolor llamo su atención y miro alarmado como su hermano empezaba a perder una cantidad alarmante de sangre, redoblo sus esfuerzos a pesar de estar agotado, tenía que encontrar alguna forma de salir de este lugar, Fabián necesitaba atención médica inmediatamente.

-¡Eres mío!- el habla ronca de Dolohov fue todo lo que escucho antes de caer, no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido, solo era consiente de como poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia en medio del dolor al que era sometido, efectos del cruciatus recorriendo sus huesos, maldiciones cortantes en brazos y piernas, pero lo peor de todo era escuchar los ecos de los gritos de su gemelo resonando en su mente, torturándolo al ser incapaz de ofrecerle algún consuelo.

Y entonces todo se detuvo…

Los gritos de Fabián pararon y el solo podía pensar en una forma para que tal cosa sucediese, idea que se confirmó cuando escucho la cruel risa de los mortifagos a los cuales habían combatido y el dolor y maltrato sobre su cuerpo se duplico...

Cálidas lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de sus ojos, la risa a su alrededor aumento y finalmente algo dentro de él se rompió al recordar que esto era real y no una pesadilla.

Fabián estaba muerto…

Su gemelo yacía muerto a su lado y el seguía respirando…

Quizás, pensó antes de finalmente dejarse abrazar la bendita oscuridad de la muerte, lo mejor sería morir junto con él, no creía poder vivir sin su complemento, sin su eterno compañero de vida.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Arthur abrazaba consoladoramente a su esposa tratando en vano de detener sus lágrimas, la noticia la había destrozado, al menos sus hijos (Charlie, Bill y Percy) ya estaban dormidos, no creía que pudiese soportar ver a toda su familia llorar de esa manera… o peor, tener que explícales un tema tan delicado a sus hijos sin el cariñoso apoyo de Molly.

-Ya Mollywobbles- susurro mientras frotaba su espalda- Sabes que no es bueno que estés tan angustiada… recuerda a nuestro pequeño- seco sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y colocándose de rodillas frente a ella beso el apenas abultado estomago. Y pensar que ni siquiera habían podido decirles a los gemelos que pronto tendrían otro sobrino.

Molly sollozo un más audiblemente pero Arthur sospechaba que simplemente deseaba sacar todo de su pecho, seguramente a la mañana siguiente se mostraría enérgica, fuerte e implacable como siempre, tratando de mantener a sus hijos lo más protegidos posibles de las consecuencias de la guerra.

-Bebe- susurro dirigiéndose al vientre de su esposa, sabía que esto era algo que la enternecía- Sabes… a papá le encantaría que fueses una niña- confeso con un poco de nostalgia- pero… ahora solo me gustaría pedirte que busques la manera de nacer en la forma más adecuada para sanar el corazón de tu mami- agrego mientras frotaba a su pequeño con cariño- Si haces eso por papi te prometo que siempre abogare por ti cuando mami se moleste…- termino diciendo con algo de complicidad.

Molly soltó una pequeña risa en medio de sus lágrimas antes de sollozar más fuerte y abrazarse fuertemente al pecho de Arthur.

Nunca olvidaría a sus hermanos, de eso estaba segura, pero tampoco se dejaría consumir por el recuerdo de sus muertes, ahora tenía una familia que amaba y a la cual quería proteger.

Sin importar cuanto durase esta cruel guerra, no se permitiría ser vencida por ella.

* * *

:3 Pues solo espero que les haya gustado.. a mis cuentas esto es com años antes de la primera caida de Voldemort..  
me acuerdo que lei que la primera habia durado trece años?

Gracias por leer n.n


	2. Chapter 2

George se sentía vacío, helado y desconectado por completo del mundo mientras avanzaba paso a paso hasta el lugar donde ocultaran el cuerpo de Fred…

Casi esperaba que en cualquier momento apareciese a su lado y se riera de él por haberse creído su nueva broma, pero eso no había sucedido, la sonrisa llena de travesura, siempre un poco más malvada que la suya, no había resurgido a su lado. Era vagamente de la presencia de Charlie y Percy a su lado que caminaban casi de la misma forma autónoma, conscientes de que era lo que encontrarían.

Finalmente llegaron hasta la estatua en la cual su cuerpo sin vida se ocultaba, una película de lágrimas empaño su visión al verlo acurrucado e inconsciente del caos que había surgido a su alrededor, no pudo contener un sollozo, se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca y se dejó caer de rodillas.

¿Cuantas veces se habían escondido detrás de ella en su cuarto año para sorprender a Ginny?

¿Cuántas veces habían pasado junto a ella en sus años escolares?

¿Realmente tenía que terminar de esta forma?

La voz de Charly consolándolo realmente lo lastimaba, él también era su hermano pero no era su otra mitad, no era aquel con el que había compartido cada etapa de su vida, aquel con el que se había arriesgado a perderlo todo por un sueño.

Después de unas contundentes palmaditas, Charlie se levantó y procedió a alzar a Fred entre sus brazos, su cuerpo aún conservaba vagos vestigios de calor, mordió sus labios fuertemente y escondió su cara en el cuello sin pulso que había quedado expuesto. Su hermanito había muerto y la ligera sonrisa que permanecía en su boca no hacia más que abrir la herida al recordarle que no lo volvería a escuchar sus bromas o soportar las consecuencias de sus nuevas invenciones. Ya no serían dos, sería solo uno.

Los tres caminaron de regreso al comedor en un pesado silencio, con George apoyándose casi completamente en Percy, apenas tenía fuerzas para colocar un pie delante del otro.

El grito de dolor que lanzó su madre al verlos llegar fue peor que un cruciatus, Ginny la mantenía en un apretado abrazo junto con su padre quien asintió indicándoles a los chicos que se acercaran, Bill llego poco tiempo después y observo la escena con un mezcla de horror e incredulidad.

Charlie deposito a Fred en el suelo, justo sobe una manta como a los demás.

George miraba la escena algo más recuperado pero con el rostro demasiado serio para el gusto de cualquiera que lo conociera.

Quizás, pensó, lo mejor habría sido morir junto con Fred, no creía poder vivir sin su complemento, sin su eterno compañero de vida.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a tornarse más y más oscuros, sintió el fiero abrazo de su madre alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Al menos tu estas bien, George- gimió la pelirroja dejando caer sus lágrimas en la sensible piel de su hijo quien no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo y dejar que sus lágrimas también fluyeran, poco a poco los demás Weasley se unieron al abrazo, ellos también agradecían que al menos George siguiese con vida y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, todos se soltaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron sus puestos junto al cuerpo inerte de Fred.

Dejaron que sus sollozos se uniesen a los de las demás personas en la sala, estaban conscientes de que no eran los únicos que habían perdido un ser querido pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Arthur abrazo a su esposa apretadamente tratando de brindarle algún tipo de consuelo pese al dolor que sus propias lagrimas expresaban, ciertamente el también agradecía que George hubiese sobrevivido, no creía haber podido soportar el golpe de perderlos a ambos, así como también sabía que su familias, en especial los mayores, jamás habrían podido recuperarse si la historia se hubiese repetido.

A su pesar miro a George por entre sus parpados hinchados y cargados de saladas lágrimas.

Su hijo era fuerte y saldría adelante, de verdad quería creerlo, quería que George le demostrara que las risas jamás morían, y que la esperanza si existía…

* * *

Bien, con esto concluyo.. sencillamente espero que lo disfruten :3

Ciao!


End file.
